Unintended
by Fillip
Summary: I dont know what I will feel like two months from now, or even two days from now. But I know that if I leave Hogsmeade without you, I dont think I will ever be the same I dont own this..JK Rowling does
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore looked outside, where two teenage girls sat lounging under a tree near the lake. One of the girls had curly bushy caramel colored hair, and the other had long vibrant red hair and freckles. They were of course Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

"It's extraordinary," said Dumbledore to himself, "how those two remind me of Arabella Figg and Lily Potter." For, many years ago, they had sat under the same tree, talking. Lily Potter also had had red hair, but a shade darker than Ginny's. Hermione looked just like Arabella, with the exception of her curly hair, which she had inherited from her mother

Their characters were much alike, too. Ginny was upbeat and active, and had a sort of radiating power around her. Hermione was more of a shy school girl type. She didn't talk to many, but those who knew her could not get her to shut up.

So," Hermione asked, reddening slightly, "are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Ginny looked her straight in her sparkling blue eyes. "I don't know. I've already been so many times, it's sort of becoming boring, and I don't have a date, and it's Valentine's Day! I dumped Dean, by the way." She added.

"Did you really?" Hermione questioned, but of course she already knew that. Dean had run right to Lavendar Brown for comfort as soon as Ginny had broke up with him. Hermione just happened to be Lavender's roommate.

"Yeah, he wasn't really my type. Oh well……" Ginny's voice trailed off.

Well, you could always come with us," replied Hermione You know, Harry, Ron and me." Suddenly she slapped her forehead. "Oh, yeah! I forgot! Ron is in the hospital wing. Those Slytherins really beat him up after the Quidditch game! Poor Ron. I hope he gets his ears put on the right way again."

"Yeah" Ginny muttered, looking at the castle. Suddenly she spotted a man looking at them from the top tower. Why's Dumbledore watching us?" She said, squinting at the tower

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she started looking around. "Where is he?"

Ginny pointed at the castle. "There he was, but now he's gone again." They sat in silence for a while. Then Hermione said, "Did you know Neville and Luna are going out? They're going together to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I still can't believe it! Neville and Luna!"

Ginny laughed. A tinkling sound filled the air. Hermione joined in. Then she said "And Harry's meeting Cho there, too!" she looked at her feet. "Then I'll be going alone, too." Another silence. Hermione watched Ginny. She was looking at the giant squid in the lake. She certainly was beautiful. Her red hair really stood out in a hall full of people in black robes. When Ginny had looked into Hermione's eyes, she had felt a soaring feeling in her stomach. She had thought she was hungry, stupid prat. It had been another feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny. She had seen her staring at the grass.

"Well, I kind of thought, that um maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together?" she blushed.

Ginny blushed, too. "Er..Yeah, I'd love to go with you." Hermione suddenly was relieved. She had said yes! 

"Well, let's go back to the castle then, it's getting dark and cold." Hermione said, shivering slightly. They walked back to the castle. They went into the common room. Neville was looking attentively at the game of chess Colin and Dennis Creevey were playing. Harry was writing another letter to Sirius. Ron was still in the hospital wing. When Hermione and Ginny came in, Harry looked up.

"Oh, there you two are! We were wondering where you two had gone!"

"We were outside." replied Ginny and Hermione at the same time. Ginny grinned.

Just then Ron came into the common room, his ears back at their normal spot.

"Hey Hermione" he said, "I'm not allowed to go out tomorrow, I have detention." He made a face. "Snape found I deserved it after 'attacking my fellow Quidditch players'" He said sarcastically. "You'll have to go to Hogsmeade alone, or stay here with me. Sorry, Hermione." He added.

"No, I won't." She replied "A lovely lady is going with me."

"Ahhh?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "And who might this lovely lady be?" He said mockingly.

"Me." Said Ginny defiantly.

"You!"

"What?" yelled Ron, totally surprised by this news.

"My sister?" He turned on Hermione, his ears red.

"But…But….you are both girls….I don't understand it!" he said dangerously.

Harry jumped up. "Ron!" he exclaimed, "Calm down!"

"You're always so overprotective, Ron." Said Ginny coldly. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Ron gaped at her, looking for words. Apparently he couldn't find any, because he turned around and went upstairs, mumbling to himself. "My sister and another girl. What is the world coming to?"

"Ron," said Hermione, "wait please!" But Ron had already closed the door on her. "Oh well.."

Ginny said "Don't worry, he's always like this, I'm already used to it." She sighed and went upstairs, after having kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek.

Hermione blushed. Harry said he was going to sleep, too, and he went up the stairs.

Hermione went to her own dormitory and fell asleep.

The next day

Harry woke up with a groan and got dressed. He hopelessly tried to flatten his hair.

"You're losing to your hair, you know." Said a grumpy Ron.

"Yeah," he replied. "Are you still mad at Hermione?" he added nervously.

Ron shrugged. "Not really. I guess my sister has turned into a lesbian. So did Hermione. I never would have known." Harry didn't push any further and together they went down to the common room.

Hermione and Ginny were already there. Hermione had decided to go with a simple pair of blue jeans and a caramel colored sweater. Ginny, being not as self conscious, simply chose a plaid skirt with a white t-shirt and a plaid tie. Your stereotypical school girl look. She knew it would get her a couple of stares from people, which was exactly what she wanted.

"You look great, Ginny." Said Hermione, blushing slightly.

"Thanks." Was the reply from a bright red Ginny.

Ron was staring at the girls.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Why are you all dressed up? Not for my sister I hope" He said, earning a smack from Ginny.

"Why, thank you, Ron. I really appreciate that. As for my dressing up, that is none of your business."

Ron suddenly frowned. "Oh fine." He mumbled. Then he said "Well, I best be going to detention at Snape's dungeon. I've been looking forward to it all night." And with that he climbed out of the portrait hole.

"And I had better go meet Cho. Have fun you guys." Harry told the two girls, giving them both a big smile and a cheery wave before departing himself.

"Well, let's go to the Great Hall, then." Said Hermione.

"Okay." Replied Ginny, and they set out for the Great Hall.

"Ohhh!" said a voice behind them. "Have you found yourself a new girlfriend, Weasel?"

"Yeah, that's right Malfoy. I see you still have your old one. How much did you pay her this time to come along with you?" Ginny replied coolly.

Malfoy muttered something under his breath and went out of the Hall with Pansy Parkinson

"So," said Ginny, "where do you want to go first?"

"How about Dervish and Bangs?" asked Hermione in a shy voice. She really wanted this to go good.

"Sure," Ginny replied, flashing Hermione a smile before bravely reaching down and holding Hermione's hand in her own.

After about an hour of walking around the village aimlessly, they both decided to go into Three Broomsticks for a butter beer. When they entered, they were ambushed by tons of Hogwarts students asking if they were "together", or if it was just an act, or maybe they were just cold and wanted to get warm. After shaking almost the whole of the pub off of them, they settled into a small table in a corner with their drinks.

"How about all those people thinking we were a couple." Hermione commented with a bit of a timid laugh.

"Are we?" Ginny asked, smiling a very small smile while attempting to casually hide behind her thick red hair.

Hermione smiled back at her. "Well, I suppose we are a couple of females who wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks together. Nothing inappropriate about that is there?" She said, trying to remain as calm as possible. This was a bit new to her as well.

Ginny stared at the bushy haired brunette in front of her for a couple of moments before commenting again. "Hermione…have you ever been on a date with a girl?" She asked, swirling her fingers around the rim of her foaming butter-beer mug.

"Well…I have been out to places with females before yes…And to those outside of the group of females might have considered us "together" Hermione said, quoting the word together with her fingertips.

Ginny frowned softly for a moment. "You know full and well what I meant Miss Granger, and that is not what I meant." She said, smirking at Hermione. She loved being able to control the situation.

Hermione began to play with the fraying edges of the placemat in front of her, clearly uncomfortable. "Um…well…Yes…ok, I knew what you meant. And no…I have never been on a date with a girl. In fact, this whole "homosexuality" thing is a bit new to me Ginny." She said, quoting the word homosexuality with her fingertips.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that a slight pink color was now present on Hermione's cheeks. "Well…what is new to you? I am sure that you have found other women attractive in some way or another. For example, have you ever noticed that a pink tint comes to your cheeks whenever you see Lavender walking around with those short, short skirts on and those heels that make her calves look splendid? Or how about the way that you bite your lip whenever you see Luna frolicking around the grounds in her white blouses, her silver hair whipping about." Ginny said, leaning over in her chair so she became face to face with the brunette in front of her. "Or how nervous you are getting now that my lips are inches away from your face, close enough to kiss you, my hands close enough to touch you." She said, bringing one of her hands up to Hermione's face, cupping her chin.

Hermione's mind began racing. How could Ginny have noticed all of those things about her. She thought she was the only one who knew about her habits. And now that Ginny was so close to her, she thought she might faint. Ginny smelled like peppermint and ginger spice. A combination that, under normal circumstances, she would have found a bit odd, but now seemed intoxicating.

Ginny chuckled to herself. She found this whole situation hilarious. The normal calm, and collected Hermione looking so bloody flustered. She smirked as Hermione tried to choke out a reply.

"Ahem….G…Gi..Ginny, wha…what are yo…you doing?" Hermione finally managed to say, her face turning a bright crimson color now.

Ginny, at Hermione's response, smirked again. "Nothing you don't want me to Hermione." she said softly, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the brunettes lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. I haven't written fanfics in quite a while. I forgot to write the disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is. I am not J.K.Rowling. I don't own any of the characters, situations, places, or things of that nature. I just wanted to write a story. This has Yuri in it. Yuri being two females in sexual situations. If you are uncomfortable with that, please don't read this. Well, on with the story.**_

Hermione gasped a bit when she felt the redhead's lips touch her own. When the quick kiss ended, she stared at Ginny, her eyes and mouth both open. Her mind was thinking a thousand things at once. Part of her couldn't believe that she had just been apart of an act of homosexuality, and another part couldn't believe how soft Ginny's lips were.

Ginny sat back in her chair, looking a bit proud of herself. She was always one to favor these kinds of reactions from others. It gave her a sense of power over the others feelings and actions. A sense that she didn't experience very much anymore.

The girls sat in silence for a minute or two, Ginny chuckling to herself and loving the reactions of the brunette and Hermione trying to get herself back to Earth. The sudden kiss seemed to have put her on a bit of cloud nine. She never really understood herself on occasions such as these.

Finally after another moment of silence, Ginny decided to break the silence. "What do you imagine that Harry and Cho are doing now?" She said, sticking to the safer subject of their mutual friend's love life.

Hermione's eyes seemed to have glazed over a bit. She didn't know how to answer anything at the moment. She was still trying to figure out what had happened between herself and Ginny merely moments before. She did, however, shrug her shoulders to show that she indeed, was paying attention.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friends blatant at being nonchalant. Not one to give up easily though, she once again asked her brunette friend a question. "What do you think about Snape's sudden alliance with the Gryffindors is about?" Once again sticking to a safer subject.

Hermione merely blinked her eyes a couple of times, now staring behind Ginny instead of actually looking at her. This was a first for her. It wasn't often in a situation where Hermione had absolutely no logic or reason. It was if her all her logic and reason had been stripped away from her. By a mere kiss from a redhead.

Ginny, now getting a bit frustrated at what she only assumed was Hermione's unwillingness to carry on a conversation with her, reached down to the floor and grabbed her satchel, pulling out a couple of Galleons and laying them on the table in front of her. She then slung the satchel over her shoulders and stood up from the table, glaring at Hermione. "Fine…sit by yourself then. Its not like you actually want me here anyways."

That particular comment got Hermione out of her trance within seconds. "What are you talking about Ginny. Of course I want you here. I am…well…just a bit distracted at the moment. I mean…you did just bloody snog me you know." she said to the redhead.

Ginny's eyes widened a bit. "Me…just snog you? Hermione…it was barely even a kiss. Hell, most people kiss their mums like that. And here you are, making a big bloody deal about it. Look…there is enough money on the table for you to have another round of Butterbeer. I am off." And with that, Ginny turned and made her way out of the pub, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears as she watched Ginny storm out of The Three Broomsticks and out onto the busy streets of Hogsmeade. She stood up as quickly as she could and ran out after Ginny, completely disregarding her satchel and the galleons on the table. 

"Ginny…Ginny…Ginerva!" Hermione yelled at the back of the redhead, who was completely ignoring her. Hermione then practically ran towards the redhead, falling instep beside her. "Ginny…please…are you mad at me?"

That comment made Ginny stop and sigh. "No…Hermione…I am not mad…its just that…well…I didn't want to sit in there with you while you were completely ignoring me. I know that me kissing you was a big mistake…but I didn't realize the extent of the mistake. I have been aware of my sexuality for a while now. And when you asked me to Hogsmeade today…I thought that maybe, just maybe, you had began to understand my feelings for you. But I don't want to be used…I don't want us to do anything that will mess up our friendship. How do I know that this wont be the last time you ignore me? How do I know that you aren't using me to figure out your own sexuality. I cant go through that again." Ginny said finally, sighing once again.

Hermione didn't know how to explain herself. What to say to someone you love? "Ginny, I don't know how to answer your questions. All I know is how I feel right now. I know that when you agreed to come to Hogsmeade with me, I felt like I could dance. When I see you, my heart jumps into my throat and I lose my words. I don't know how I am going to feel two months from now. Or two weeks from now. But I know how I feel right now. And I know that if I leave Hogsmeade without you, I don't think I will ever be the same." Hermione told Ginny, smiling as if to lighten the mood.

Ginny was stunned. Had Hermione Granger actually said what she thought she said? "Hermione, I think I am going to do something really stupid." Ginny said calmly.

"What do you mean Ginny, you do stupid things all the time" Hermione said, giggling ,still trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Hermione, I am about to do something stupid, so leave it at that." Ginny said as she slowly brought her hand up and rested it on Hermione's cheek and began to rub her thumb across the smoothness of it. Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak when Ginny's lips claimed her's. Hermione almost moaned at the intimate contact as Ginny brushed her lips across Hermione's gently, persuading her to kiss back. Hermione wrapped her free arm around Ginny's neck and with instinct pulled Ginny closer towards her. Feelings were coursing through their body's as they ran their lips across each other's and began to kiss back with intensity. It felt like Hermione couldn't breathe as everything but the thought of Ginny's lips on hers had left.

When she pulled back Ginny breathed heavily,

"I shou…"

"You talk to much." Hermione said silencing Ginny and pulled Ginny's lips back into hers.

Ginny responded instantly and eagerly and ran the tip of her tongue over Hermione's bottom lip, slyly asking for entrance, which Hermione granted a moment later. Ginny took this opportunity to use her tongue in the same manner she used her hands, softly caressing Hermione's mouth and almost memorizing it, exploring the territory that no one else had ever been. Hermione moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Ginny's tongue on her own.

While the girls were busy enjoying the intensity of the kiss, a crowd had gathered around them. Some of the people looked utterly disgusted. Others were cheering and holding up numbers with their fingers. It was the applause that finally made the girls break apart, gasping for breath.

Upon seeing the crowd, Hermione and Ginny both turned a deep scarlet. "Well, um…its getting late. We should be getting back to Hogwarts now I think." Hermione said, still taking in all of what had happened. Ginny nodded her head in agreement and began to walk up the path that lead to Hogwarts, Hermione at her heels.

_**Please read and review. If you don't like it, be nice about it please. Don't flame me, if at all possible. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ginny continued to jog up the path to Hogwarts, neither of them speaking, and both of them thinking about what just happened to them.

"Did I really just snog Hermione Granger?" Ginny thought to herself, smiling a bit.

"Oh my dear lord. I was just caught snogging Ginny Weasley. What am I going to do now? My first kiss…well second kiss was witnessed by the whole of Hogsmeade Village. Now everyone is going to think that I am some lesbian. I have got to get to the library and see if they have any books on sexual orientation and their affects on teenage wizards." Hermione thought, a look of worry plain on her face.

Ginny caught the look of worry on Hermione's face and stopped her. "Hermione…don't worry. It will all be ok. By tomorrow everyone will have forgotten about it." Ginny told her, hoping that it would calm Hermione down just a bit. It didn't.

"No Ginny, it will not be ok. Now everyone will think that I am some lesbian. Rumors will be flying for years. No one will ever let me live this down."

That comment made Ginny a bit angry. "Do you honestly think that we are the only people in the history of Hogwarts who have snogged a member of the same sex? Let me tell you, there are probably around fifty people who attend Hogwarts who are Gay, Bisexual, or curious. And you cant stand here and tell me that you didn't enjoy that kiss, because we both know that you did."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times, as if she was going to say something, but couldn't get out the right words. Her actions effectively made her resemble a goldfish. She did, however, finally manage to spout out a few words. "Well…I mean…sure it was nice…well, I haven't really had any other kisses to compare it too, so sure, it was ok. But it is MORALLY WRONG! I am not supposed to have these feelings for you!" Hermione told Ginny, crossing her arms as she said it.

"You sure didn't act like you thought it was morally wrong when you were moaning while I kissed you. God damnit Hermione, I am not going to stand here and let you tell me that you think what I do…what I am…is morally wrong. We both know that you feel something for me. When you are ready to admit it…come and talk to me." Ginny said, turning and walking the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Hermione on the other hand stood there, staring after Ginny.

Later that night, in the Great Hall, at dinner.

"Ginny….Ginny…GINNY!" Ron yelled, waving his hand in front of his little sisters face. She seemed to be in a bit of a trance, staring at her plate and swirling her food around. In complete frustration, Ron grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice and dumped it over her head, causing her to jump and swear.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" she screamed, unleashing the power of her voice. Ron just shrugged as Harry burst into laughter. "Well, I called your name about a hundred times before I poured the juice on you." He explained, smiling.

"Well, you could have prodded me in the side or something. You didn't have to bloody pour pumpkin juice on me." She said, still furious with her dimwitted older brother. She stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, out the front doors of Hogwarts, and out onto the grounds. She had had enough of everyone today.

She walked over to the signature tree by the lake that "Golden Trio" would always sit under to do their studies. Ginny couldn't even count the times she had caught herself staring at one particular member of that trio. But that didn't matter anymore. Why did she always have to put herself in these types of situations. She was one to always self-sabotage her relationships with people. She laughed to herself. She could just picture Hermione's expression and response.

"I remember reading a book on teenage wizards who seem to self-sabotage things. Would you like me to look it up for you? I bet there are a ton of books in the library about things of that nature"

Ginny smiled once again, picturing the bushy-haired girl clamoring to the library to look up something. That was one thing that Ginny had always admired about Hermione. She could never fully comprehend how Hermione could just drop everything and run to the library for her friends. She also couldn't fathom how Hermione could stay in the Library for vast amounts of time without falling asleep.

Twas one of the many mysteries about Hermione Granger that she only wished she could be lucky enough to solve. But alas…some wishes never come true. Ginny turned her body so she could look out onto the lake, staring in fixation at how the water made the moon's reflection glisten. Out in the distance she saw a large tentacle pop out of the water, grab a piece of seaweed and then plop back into the water again. She couldn't get over just how many things about Hogwarts were mesmerizing.

She curled her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes, resting her chin on her knees. In her head she could see that bushy haired girl and herself, sharing the kiss that would stir up rumours for ages. She felt her cheeks blush as she remembered just how good it felt to have Hermione's lips on her's. It was something she had longed for, for ages.

She opened her eyes and shook her head to clear herself of such thoughts. "Pull your self together Ginny old girl. It was a once in a lifetime experience. Enough now…move on with your life." She said to herself, stretching her arms into the air, her shirt coming up a bit to reveal her very pale, freckled stomach. Once she was done, she simply laid down, her arms coming up to rest behind her head. She stared up at the sky, trying to make patterns with the stars.

"I think I see Orion." she said, stifling a yawn. She closed her eyes slowly, and within moments, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the female prefects bathroom

Hermione had taken refuge in the prefects bathroom upon her arrival back at Hogwarts after her eventful day at Hogsmeade. She had spent most of the time pacing around and around the gargantuan pool sized bathtub, trying to figure out a course of action. She had never once experienced something so stressful. Well…nothing so stressful in a relationship.

Why did Ginny have to go and do something like that eh? She was perfectly fine with staring from a distance. She was perfectly fine with hiding. But now, what was she to do? She felt as if she was caught up in a whirlwind of new feelings that she hadn't experienced before. What was she to do?

Hermione walked over towards the painting of the mermaid sleeping on the wall. She stared at the beautiful creature in the painting, watching the girl's chest move in and out with her breaths. She found herself fixated upon the small curves of the girls breasts hidden behind the long blonde hair. The mermaid's hair was lifted up, then put back down by her ragged breath.

Hermione stood there staring at the sleeping girl for a few moments more, before tearing her eyes away. She knew that she shouldn't be staring at the girl…but some how, she found her eyes moving back towards the painting. She shook her head to try to clear her mind of those thoughts.

She turned her back on the painting, deciding that she needed to relax. Her eyes wandered across the room, landing once again on the gargantuan bathtub. She sighed and walked over to it. A bath, that is what she needed.

She knelt down and pulled her shoes and socks off, laying them down next to the tub. She rolled her neck around, stretching a bit, before beginning to loosen her tie, slowly slipping it off and laying it down on top of her shoes and socks. She then slid her skirt off, revealing her rather pale legs. She looked down at them and frowned, while laying the skirt down next to the tie and shoes. She really aught to try that new self tanning spell she saw.

She then unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it off to reveal her rather plain white cotton bra, that matched her white cotton panties perfectly. She reached behind her back and undid the clasps of her bra, slipping it off and letting it fall on her pile of clothes. She then slipped off her underwear, folding them carefully and laying them on top of the rest of her clothes.

She smiled as she knelt down and turned on a few of the faucets, the first being just plain hot water and the second being hot pink bubbles. She then sat down on the side of the tub, slowly putting her feet in the warm, pink lather. She moaned out loud softly, the warmth of the water already beginning to relax her. With one fast movement, she pushed herself into the water, dunking her head under the water.

She stayed under the water for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the water surrounding her. She could only stay under for a few moments, however, before coming up, gasping for breath. She waded over to the shallowest end of the tub, leaning against the wall of it.

She closed her eyes, letting her mind travel back to what happened earlier that day. She could still feel Ginny's lips touching hers. She could still see the look on Ginny's face when she said that the kiss that they had shared was immoral. She reached a hand out of the water and smacked herself on the forehead.

"Stupid, Stupid Hermione!" She said to herself. "You know very well that when you say things of that nature to people, they usually get rather upset at you." She sighed again, and closed her eyes. She really should have brought a book to read.

(A/N)

What do you think. I had most of it written days ago, but have been rather busy. I hope you found the chapter enjoyable. Please read and review. Thanks to all those who did review on the last chapters. 3 Fillip


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again. Thanks to Everyone who reviewed on the last three chapters. I really appreciate it. I hope that this chapter is up to your standards. There is, a bit of a plot thickener one could say. Everything will make sense in the end…**

** 3 Fillip**

Ginny woke up about an hour later to find someone else laying next to her. She shrieked and sat up, a bit to quickly. She found herself a bit dizzy and had to lie back down. The person next to her simply giggled.

"God Luna, you scared the bullocks out of me." Ginny said to her friend, still breathing a bit heavy from her scare only moments before. Luna simply smiled and turned her head to look at the redhead.

"I am sorry Ginerva. I didn't mean to startle you. I was simply out for a walk when I saw you lying her peacefully. So, I thought that you wouldn't mind a bit of company when you woke up." Luna said with a small smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her head to look back up at the sky. She noticed that it had gotten a lot darker in the past hour. She saw millions of stars in the sky. She sighed. "Its alright Luna. Just, next time, wake me up, ok?" Ginny asked her mate, closing her eyes momentarily.

Luna nodded and stared up at the night sky, trying to pick out pictures by connecting the stars. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the sky, before muttering "Connectus Starticus." Ginny looked at her and was amazed to see that when Luna moved her wand, a thin line of white connected the stars, making a picture.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked, a look of utter amazement clear on her face. "Are they really connected?" Luna giggled again. "No silly, silly Ginerva. It is merely an illusion. Its just a charm that makes a strand of light come out of my wand and connect the stars in front of me. When I say 'Endo Connectus' the strand disappears, leaving the stars where they were." She said, demonstrating by waving her wand and uttering the charm, making the thin white line disappear.

Ginny marveled at the new charm that Luna had taught her. "How…how did you learn that Luna?" She asked, sitting up and looking at the silver haired girl still lying on the grass. She was amazed at how luminescent Luna's hair was when bathed in the moonlight. Her skin took on a milky color, making her hair stand out even more. She stared at Luna more, not even caring if her question was answered or not.

Luna simply giggled again, before propping herself up on her elbows. "My mum taught me a few years ago, before she died." She said, frowning a bit. All of a sudden, Ginny wished that she hadn't have asked. Luna, however, began to smile again. Ginny was once again amazed at how happy Luna always seemed to be.

"Ginerva, are you ok? You seem to be thinking about something. Would you like to talk about it?" Luna asked, her eyes opening up wide, revealing her silver colored eyes. Ginny looked into Luna's eyes and was speechless. Everything about the girl seemed to be breathtaking in the moonlight.

Ginny's eyes stayed glued to the lustrous silver eyes of Luna Lovegood. She felt a slight tinge of pink come to her cheeks as she stared. She knew that she shouldn't stare like this. But something about Luna's eyes drew her to them.

Luna smiled at Ginny. "Do you like them?" She whispered, looking up at Ginny through silver eyelashes. "My eyes I mean."

Ginny gulped a bit, feeling her voice suddenly leave her again. She nodded her head slowly, feeling her face turn the famous 'Weasley Red'. She mentally cursed her ancestors for making her a redhead.

She would have continued her internal ranting, but was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of lips on her neck. She gasped a bit, turning an even brighter red. "L…Lu…Luna?" She questioned, her eyes glancing at the silver-haired girl.

Luna placed a soft kiss on Ginny's neck again before moving her head up to stare straight into Ginny's eyes. Her lips nearly touched Ginny's. She whispered so softly that it tickled Ginny's lips a bit. "I've missed you Ginerva." She said gently, her lips slowly brushing against Ginny's before pulling away again.

Ginny blushed again, biting her bottom lip before speaking. "What do you mean Luna. We…we see each other every day. We have potions to.." She was silenced by a pale, slender finger on her lips. Luna looked up at Ginny through silver eyelashes.

"That's not what I meant Ginerva." She said, her voice taking on a enigmatic tone, which sent shivers down Ginny's spine.

Ginny shivered once more before speaking. "Luna…we talked about this…We both decided that this wouldn't work." She said, with a bit of pain in her voice. Ginny closed her eyes once more, feeling tears well up in them.

Luna smiled softly at the redhead as she spoke. Luna knew all to well the conversation that Ginny was talking about. But, even though they had stopped it, Luna still longed for a taste. She leaned forward and kissed the sides of Ginny's eyes, tasting the saltiness of the tears.

Ginny opened her eyes once again, feeling the closeness of Luna's lips to her own. She blushed for the umpteenth time that evening. "Luna?" She asked, trying to get the others attention.

"Yes Ginerva?" Luna answered, pulling back a bit, still staring into Ginny's eyes. Ginny gulped a bit before speaking. "Luna…Luna…I…You…"She trailed off, seeming to not be able to string together one coherent thought. She shook her head and looked down.

Luna, not seeming discouraged by Ginny's actions, placed one of her hands underneath Ginny's chin, lifting it up and staring into Ginny's eyes. "Ginerva…let me…" she moved her hand from Ginny's chin to Ginny's cheek, letting her the back of her pale, slender hand run across the pale freckled skin, "let me touch you."

Ginny leaned into Luna's touch, closing her eyes once again, biting her bottom lip. Oh yes, she had missed this. Luna seemed to know exactly how to make Ginny feel wanted, to feel pretty, to feel loved.

Luna leaned forward, placing a soft, chaste kiss on Ginny's lips, bringing her other hand up to cup Ginny's face. She broke away for a moment, her lips almost touch the others, waiting for a response.

Ginny's eyes snapped open at the feel of the kiss. When Luna broke the kiss, Ginny's mind filled with possible ideas. Should she kiss Luna and break the promise she made herself months before, or should she leave, go up to her dormitory, and masturbate to thoughts of possible things she could have done.

She chose the first. She pressed her lips to Luna's, letting her tongue run along Luna's lips asking for permission for admittance, which was granted mere moments later. Her tongue darted into Luna's mouth, exploring a well known territory. She knew this mouth…she had tasted this mouth…she missed this mouth.

Luna made a small sound of pleasure as Ginny's tongue explored her mouth. Moved her body up so she was now on her knees, cupping Ginny's face. Ginny slipped her arms around Luna's waist, pulling her closer.

Ginny let Luna's tongue massage her's for a moment before she began to gently suck on the other tongue, which earned her another sound of pleasure from Luna. Luna moved her hands from cupping Ginny's face down to her breasts, cupping them softly.

Ginny moaned and broke the kiss, her face flustered. Luna smiled at her, moving her hands from Ginny's breast to Ginny's tie, which was still tied at the girls neck. She carefully loosened it and took it off, throwing it aside.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit of a cliff hanger I know. But, I didn't want to throw to much sex into one chapter. Yes, I said sex. The next chapter will be a Yuri chapter. And by the way…this is a Hermione/Ginny story…but there are more pairings in here besides the main. In the end, there will be H/G. Review please**

** 3 Fillip**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five has finally arrived. I suppose I should put a disclaimer at the top of the story. This chapter contains female slash. So, if that offends you at all, please skip this chapter, and proceed to the next one. By the way, I know that in the first chapter it was said that Luna and Neville were together. It will soon be explained. **

** 3 Fillip**

_recap_

_Ginny let Luna's tongue massage her's for a moment before she began to gently suck on the other tongue, which earned her another sound of pleasure from Luna. Luna moved her hands from cupping Ginny's face down to her breasts, cupping them softly. _

_Ginny moaned and broke the kiss, her face flustered. Luna smiled at her, moving her hands from Ginny's breast to Ginny's tie, which was still tied at the girls neck. She carefully loosened it and took it off, throwing it aside._

_end of recap_

Luna leaned over and placed a small kiss on Ginny's cheek, before moving her lips over a bit and kissing Ginny's earlobe. Ginny shivered, her ears being one of her very, very weak spots. Luna, knowing this, flicked her tongue out to lick Ginny's ear, earning her a gasp and a moan from the other.

Ginny's hands moved from Luna's waist to her sides, caressing them softly. Luna gasped, feeling her weak spot being touched by Ginny's skillful hands. Luna moved her head back and looked into Ginny's eyes, giving her a questioning look. Ginny smiled at her.

"Luna…I want you to touch me." She said simply, her voice now laced with lust. Luna smiled and nodded. "Now that is a request I can surely grant Ginerva." She said, her hands moving from Ginny's neck to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and gently stroking Ginny's pale stomach.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Luna softly, her teeth running along the others bottom lip, earning a sound of pleasure from Luna. Luna pulled away briefly, taking the opportunity to lift Ginny's tee shirt up and off, setting it with her tie. Luna marveled at Ginny's pale, freckled upper body. Oh, how she had missed it.

Ginny blushed a bit, her nipple's hardening from the rush of cold from her shirt being taken off. She moved her hands from Luna's sides to her tie, attempting to loosen it and remove it. Luna, however, had other plans. She gently smacked Ginny's hands away. "Now Now Ginerva. You know the rules." She said simply, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny nodded and bit her bottom lip. She knew all to well Luna's rules about sex. 'Give first, get later.' Luna smiled at the redhead, leaning forward against Ginny, forcing the redhead to lay back against the grass. She then positioned herself on top of Ginny, her thighs straddling Ginny's hips.

Ginny looked up at Luna with eyes that held mixed emotions. Sure, she missed Luna's touch, but she also felt a pang of guilt. Her mind reeled back to Hermione and the kiss they shared. Her mind didn't stay on that subject for long, however, seeing as Luna's mouth descended upon Ginny's chest.

Luna's lips met Ginny's chest with a whimper from Ginny. Luna's lips kissed across Ginny's collar bone, her tongue flicking out in random places, causing another sound from the redhead. One of Ginny's legs came up, her knee gently brushing Luna's side, which in turn made Luna gasp slightly against Ginny's skin.

While Luna's mouth was gently torturing Ginny's upper body, her hand worked its way down Ginny's body. It first rubbed across her stomach, before running across the hem of her skirt, making Ginny quiver with excitement. Luna's other hand came up to cup one of Ginny's breasts, her mouth moving to suck on the fabric covering Ginny's breasts.

Ginny moaned aloud softly, biting on her lip. Luna's hand moved down Ginny's skirt, lifting the bottom of it up a bit, running her slender hands along Ginny's thigh's, causing the red head to moan once more. Sure, she was making a lot of noise, but it had been a while since the red head had any sexual contact. She had missed it.

Luna kissed the other's clothed breast a bit more before slowly moving her kisses a bit lower, across her sternum and down her stomach. With her free hand she grabbed for her wand and said a simple clothing removal spell to get Ginny's underwear off, causing said red head to gasp a bit. She knew what was coming.

"Luna…"She whispered, biting on her lip. Luna merely smiled and continued to kiss lower, her tongue flicking against the red head's navel. Ginny felt her cheeks become a bit on the pink side.

With her now wand free hand, Luna lifted up Ginny's skirt, revealing the girl's sex. Luna sat up a bit and just stared at Ginny for a moment. She began to marvel at how lovely the girl really was. She smiled again before running a hand across Ginny's inner thigh, causing said red head to shudder.

"Luna…"Ginny whispered again, closing her eyes. She wanted this so bad, she really did. Luna smiled again and slowly ran a hand across Ginny's sex, her fingers brushing the soft patch of red curls that covered it. Her hand moved down Ginny's sex, before she slid a finger down the opening, causing Ginny to shake a bit.

Ginny squeezed her eyes closed, feeling Luna's finger move. She bit back a moan and brought a hand to her mouth, biting on it. Luna stared at her as she slowly slide her pale, slender index finger inside of Ginny, her thumb coming to rub at the red heads pleasure bud. She looked to Ginny's face and frowned a bit. She leaned forward, and kissed Ginny's forehead, her fingers continuing their actions.

"Let it out Ginerva…" She whispered against the red head's forehead, smiling a bit. Ginny blushed more and slowly let her hand come from her teeth, letting out a small, soft moan. Luna smiled and slid her finger out, only to add another in when she slid it back. Ginny tilted her head back as her breathing became ragged. She had missed this.

Luna took this opportunity to ravage Ginny's neck with kisses and nips, her hand moving in and out of the red head. She let her thumb massage over the red head's pleasure bud once more, pressing down on it a bit.

"Luna…" Ginny moaned, her hands grabbing at the grass on the sides of her. Her legs came up to hold Luna in place on either side. Luna's unused hand came up to rub Ginny's leg, her kisses falling on the red head's collar bone. She bit down a bit, causing Ginny to gasp and moan once more. Oh how Luna loved those moans.

Luna slowly slid her fingers out of the red head, but kept her thumb in place, rubbing that spot a bit roughly. Ginny moaned again and begin to shiver. Luna smiled and sat up a bit, before descending on Ginny's stomach, licking at her navel. Ginny opened her eyes and stared at the stars. She knew what was coming.

"are you ready Ginerva?" Luna asked, knowing that the red head was incapable of speaking. Ginny merely made a small sighing sound, her voice laced with lust. Luna took this as a sign to keep going, which she did, moving her mouth to kiss the skin right above the red head's sex.

Ginny's hips rose forward slightly, feeling a slight tingling sensation. Luna moved her thumb from Ginny's pleasure bud, only to cover it a second later with her lips. Luna slowly spread Ginny's sex apart to reveal her pulsating pleasure bud to her. She smiled again and placed a kiss atop it, before flicking her tongue out to massage it.

"…L..Lun…Luna…" Ginny said between moans, her left hand coming up to entangle with the pale haired girl's hair. Her body began to shake a bit. Luna smiled into her kiss to the younger's sex. She began to suck on Ginny's pleasure bud with an extended amount of pressure, causing the red head to moan louder. She then flicked her tongue out again, letting it lick the entirety of the red head's sex, causing Ginny to shudder again.

Ginny knew that she was close to her climax. She clenched her eyes shut once more and bucked her hips up a bit, dying to get more of Luna's mouth. Luna complied and slowly slid her tongue into the space where she had stuck her fingers, letting it explore. Ginny's eyes opened again, feeling her mouth open as well. She tried to moan but the pleasure she was feeling was overriding her ability to make any noises.

Luna left her tongue in that spot for a bit longer, exploring the territory that used to be hers, before once again going up to suck on Ginny's pleasure bud, her teeth raking across it, causing Ginny to moan her loudest.

Ginny blushed as she moaned again, inches away from climax. She bit on her lip, looking down at Luna. Luna looked up at her and winked, before moving to suck on her bud more. Ginny laid her head back and moaned again, her climax finally approaching. She brought a hand up to her forehead as she felt the waves hitting her like fire on ice. She moaned one last time before climaxing into Luna's mouth.

Luna smiled and sat up a bit, wiping her mouth with her tongue and looking at the other. God, Ginny was beautiful when she was like this. She leaned up, her body still between Ginny's legs, and kissed the red head on the lips, letting Ginny taste herself.

Ginny slung her arms around Luna's neck and pulled her close to herself, breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes. "Thank you" She whispered against Luna's lips. She blushed a bit. Luna smiled and nuzzled Ginny's neck. "Anything for you Ginerva"

**Sorry about such a long wait on this chapter. I know it was a while, but I unfortunately landed myself in the hospital. But alas, I hope that you enjoyed it. Please read and review**

** 3 Fillip**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are at chapter six. I hope that you have enjoyed the last few chapters. This chapter has been inspired by the song "Silver and Cold" by the band AFI. I listened to it on repeat for the entirety of the writing of this chapter. I hope that you like it. **

** 3 Fillip**

Hermione sighed lightly as she pulled herself out of the gargantuan sized tub. She had needed that bath. She picked up her wand and summoned one of the large white towels from the corner of the room. After completing the tedious task of drying her body off, she decided that what she needed next was a good book that she could curl up with.

"How will I get a book?" She thought, seeing as how she was flat out refusing to actually leave the bathroom until she was sure that the entire school was asleep. She really didn't need to have anyone cornering her and asking her about "the incident", as she now referred to it. That said incident had been troubling her since the moment that she had stepped into the bathroom.

"I could transfigure something…" She thought aloud, taking a seat on one of the chairs stationed around the place. Why there were chairs in this room she never quite understood. Were there public baths here in the older days of Hogwarts. She would have to look that up.

She shivered lightly. Clothes didn't seem like a necessity at the moment. She looked around the room and tried to find something to transfigure. A bar of soap? No that wouldn't do. A towel? No, they always made such plain books. Her eyes narrowed when they spotted tray table. Maybe a tray table would be good. She sighed and stood up, walking over to her wand and then casting a spell to transfigure the tray table into a book. She squeaked with joy as her very favorite book landed on the floor.

"Who would have thought…?" she asked with a smile, leaning down to pick up 'Hogwarts, a history'. Oh how she loved that book. She walked back over to the chair, not bothering to put clothes on yet, curling up in the chair and opening the book to the first page. This would be a fun time.

Luna climbed off of Ginny and laid down next to her, her arms coming to wrap around Ginny's waist, her face nuzzling in the crook of Ginny's neck. "I love you my beautiful one.." Luna whispered, his lips laying whisper's of kisses across the crook of the red head's neck. Ginny flushed a bright red before turning a bit so she could face Luna.

"I thought you were with Neville…" Ginny said with a bit of a smile. She had figured that it had been a lie, but all rumours stem from some bit of truth. Luna smirked a bit and the air filled with a tinkling sound when she laughed.

"Oh that. The silly boy asked me if I was to accompany him to Hogsmeade this afternoon. I said that I would go because I wanted to get a new quill. And now I find out that the entire school thinks that we are together. That silly boy." Luna replied with another smile. She knew that Ginny had been thinking on it for some time. "But what is this that I heard about you and miss Hermione Granger becoming a couple?" She asked the other with a smile. If that had been true, it was no longer.

"That crashed and burned" Ginny began, sighing and rolling her eyes. "She asked me to go with her, I kissed her, she stopped talking, I ran outside, she came after me, we snogged, got caught by almost the entire village, ran back to Hogwarts, and she screeched at me and called me immoral." She said with one big breath of air. "So, like I said before…it crashed and burned."

Luna moved one of her hands up to Ginny's face, the back of her pale hand running down Ginny's cheek. "Oh…don't worry about her Ginerva. You have me now…" She said, looking up at Ginny through her pale eyelashes. She knew that she was taking a big step here, offering her self back to Ginny. She bit on her lip, waiting for Ginny to reply.

"I…I have you?" Ginny said with her eye's widening. She had Luna? Ginny hadn't heard those words since the pair had first gotten together. "But I thought…you had…" She said, apparently not able to finish any of her sentences at the present time.

"Yes, Ginerva, you have me…" Luna began, her face moving closer to Ginny's, laying a soft kiss on the red head's lips. "Ginerva, all those other's don't matter. All we have is now. And now, I am yours." She finished, laying another soft kiss on Ginny's lips.

Ginny smiled a bit, loving the attention she was getting. After the kiss broke, she laid a kiss on Luna's forehead and began to get up. Luna looked up at her with a bit of a questioning look on her face. "Let's go take a shower." Ginny said with a smile, pulling the pale girl up with her.

Luna smiled and knelt down, picking up Ginny's shirt and tie, lifting up Ginny's arms and slipping her shirt on. She then handed the tie to Ginny. She was never good at putting on ties. She was hardly able to put her own tie on in the mornings.

"Do you think that we could take one in the prefects bathroom?" Ginny asked Luna, her hands moving to put her tie on. "I always did like swimming in that big bath tub." She said with a smile. Luna merely nodded and took Ginny's hand, leading her across the green and into the castle.

meanwhile, back in the bathroom with Hermione

Hermione smiled as she closed the book. That book could always make her feel better. She smiled as she fingered the tattered edges of the fraying pages of the book. She carefully set the book down on the ground and stood up. She shivered a bit from the cold. She could feel her nipples hardening from chill.

She walked over to her clothes and began to get dressed as quickly as she could. Where she would go and what she would do next was not yet known to her. She sighed as she pulled on her skirt and zipped it.

Once she had put her uniform back on she went over to one of the many full length mirrors that the bathroom had. She stared at herself for a moment before turning to the side so she could see her profile. Normally Hermione was not one to be bothered with what she looked like, or how good her bum looked in a skirt. But for some reason, over the past few days she had been starting to stare at herself in a different way whenever she looked in mirrors.

She blew out a puff of air that lifted up a few pieces of her hair out of her eyes. She pulled her hair up into a bit of a messy bun on the top of her head, just to see what it looked like. She stared at herself for a few moments more before scowling and turning away from the mirror. She mentally kicked herself a few times. "Pull yourself together Hermione. You can never be that." And that was true. For Hermione would never be able to be one of those carefree type of girls that wore what the thought would get the most attention. That just wasn't Hermione.

She sighed once more and walked back to her chair, picking up the book and her wand before moving and depositing them in her satchel. She slung the satchel over her shoulders. She figured that it was late enough for her to be going back to her dormitory. And if not she would just have to hex anyone who commented about "the incident" into the next century.

She stretched a bit before walking over to the door of the room. She was about to open it when she heard a few giggles outside of the door. "Bloody Hell." She said aloud. "Who is up this late?" She thought. Her question was answered moments later when the door was opened and two people stepped in the room. Hermione gasped at what she saw.

**Well it seems that Chapter Six has come to a close. I hope that it was up to your standards. I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all of my loyal fans who have been with me since Chapter One. Your support truly means a lot to me. **

** 3 Fillip.**


End file.
